


A New Leash on Life

by merryghoul



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Collars, F/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor wasn't expecting coming to something that looked like a church and a cave.  And he wasn't expecting what followed next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Leash on Life

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**seasonofkink**](http://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/) , prompt "Possession/collars," and [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/), prompt [Any, Any, "I ask for so little. Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave."](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/454928.html?thread=14183184#cmt14183184) (Quote somewhat from _Labyrinth._ )
> 
> Some changes from the original fill.

The Doctor knew something was odd about this empty, hollow, building when he stepped out of his TARDIS. It resembled a cross between a cave with stalactites and stalagmites and a church.

A hooded figure in a white robe stood at a pulpit at the back of the church. The Doctor walked up to the hooded figure. “I suppose you know why my TARDIS received some sort of distress signal that lead me to this spooky church cave?”

“Are you the Doctor?” said the hooded figure.

“Yes, I'm the Doctor. How'd you know who I am?”

“You are late.”

“Late for what? I had no idea this place existed until now.”

The hooded figure pulled out a leather wolf collar with long, thin, spikes. Attached to the wolf collar was a leather leash. The wolf collar and leash were on a small red pillow. Missy walked down the church's aisle as if she was getting married. She hummed Wagner's Bridal Chorus as she walked down the aisle. She stopped in front of the pulpit, to the right of the Doctor.

“What are you doing?”

“Didn't you hear the Faceless Deacon? You're late.”

“You're not telling me what I'm late for.”

“The union of the Dominant known as the Doctor and the slave known as the Mistress will begin.” The Faceless Deacon handed the Doctor the wolf collar.

“You've got this all wrong,” the Doctor said. “I'm not a master. I'm not even the Master. You said her name. She's the Mistress. Missy. I don't want to be master of anything.” 

“Collar your slave, Doctor.”

“Missy is not a slave.” 

Electricity came out of the Faceless Deacon's hands.

“Oh, so you're a Headless Monk that performs various religious ceremonies of your people? So I'd better put this collar on Missy before you electrocute me?”

“I have never heard of the Headless Monks,” the Faceless Deacon said. “I have a head, Doctor. I merely lack a face. But I will electrocute you if you do not put the collar on your slave.”

The Doctor opened the wolf collar and put it around Missy's neck.

“Will the slave get on her knees?”

Missy did as the Faceless Deacon told her to.

“Will the slave repeat after me?”

“The slave will gladly repeat after you, oh Faceless Deacon of Flaxebos.”

The Faceless Deacon cleared his throat. “Doctor, your slave asks for so little. Will you rule over your slave and give her everything she wants?”

“What happens if I say no?”

The Faceless Deacon's hands pulsed with electricity again.

“Okay, okay, I will rule over my slave and give her everything she wants.” 

“Will you fear your slave?”

“Why would I fear a slave? If I had the chance, I'd free my slave right now.”

Missy grinned. “If you didn't want me around, Doctor, wouldn't you have gotten rid of me? Sent me to an alternate dimension? Jettisoned me straight to House? Killed me without any hope of resurrection? You had your chance, you know. I was a goo-thing in a box and you didn't throw me into a black hole.”

“I was keeping my eye on your remains.”

“But you kept me around. You need me, Doctor. Even if you flee this ceremony, which I know you will, you'll never be rid of me. Now hush. You're ruining the Deacon's speech.”

The Faceless Deacon raised an electricity-charged hand towards the Doctor. 

“All right, enough with the stun hands. I will fear my slave. That's exactly what you wanted to hear, right?”

“Will you love your slave?”

Missy continued to grin at the Doctor.

“I will love my slave,” the Doctor said through clenched teeth.

“Will you do as your slave says?”

“That doesn't--”

The Faceless Deacon raised his hand at the Doctor.

“I will do as my slave says.”

The Faceless Deacon turned to the Mistress. “Will you accept your Dominant's terms and conditions, Mistress?”

“I accept these terms with my hearts and soul.” 

“I now pronounce you Dominant and slave.” 

Missy crawled towards the Doctor. She licked the Doctor's left boot from the toe to the top of the boot. Meanwhile, the Doctor scanned the church, looking for entrances and exits. 

“I'm all yours. You've always been mine, Doctor. I think it's time you should reciprocate.” 

The Doctor nodded. “You know? You're right. I should reciprocate your feelings. All you want is to be friends again.”

Missy nodded.

“And we're going to take some time to get to know each other. But I need to speak to the Faceless Deacon first.” The Doctor took Missy's chain. He lead her to a stalagmite and tied her up. “I am your Dominant now, so I trust you'll do as I say?” 

“Yes, Doctor.”

“You stay here.”

Missy winked at the Doctor.

The Doctor took the Faceless Deacon to the nearest door he could find. The Doctor opened the door for the Faceless Deacon and shut it after him. When the door was shut, the Doctor took out his sonic sunglasses and zapped the handle, locking the door. The door locked, the Doctor ran down the aisle, back to his TARDIS. “I'm sorry you had to witness that,” the Doctor said to the TARDIS as he opened the TARDIS' doors. 

“Doctor, aren't you forgetting someone?” 

“No, Missy, you're forgetting something.” The Doctor ran into his TARDIS and materialized from Flaxebos shortly thereafter.

Missy pulled out her device and zapped herself free of the wolf collar and leash and the stalagmite. “You're a liar. I should've known better.”


End file.
